Droga ku zbawieniu
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Severus/Lilly


Severus spojrzał w lustro.

Kontent ze swego oblicza wzniósł podbródek kilka cali powyżej swej wypracowanej normy, co wiązało się z dodatkową pracą mięśni szyjnych, lecz miał powody do takich że „luksusików", gdyż duma rozpierała jego pierś, przyobleczoną w czarną tunikę ze złotymi lampasami biegnącymi wzdłuż tułowia od pach aż do kości biodrowych. Na kościach biodrowych, akcentując je, widniały wyszywane na złoto elipsoidalne krzywe.

Te krzywe, zamknięte i cyrkulujące jak szalone węże płonących uciech, w pewien sposób odzwierciedlały motto życiowe szanownego profesora Hogwartu Severusa Snape'a. A brzmiało one: kręć się, wiruj, szalej, lecz wiedz, że wszystko ma swój koniec, a przede wszystkim twe życie.

To motto weszło na tapetę jego mózgu, gdy Lilly wróciła do żywych. Bezprecedensowo i zupełnie niespodziewanie powróciła i obracała się wśród istot, co Snape podkreślał z niemałą rozkoszą, w pełni niemartwych.

Severus spojrzał w lustro.

Tak, stanowczo miał powód do dumy. Bowiem nie od półwieczy, nie od setek lat, nawet nie od mileniów, a już od epok z prapradziejów wiadomo, iż duży, masywny i potężny nos to symbol władczości, dostojeństwa i potęgi.

Uniósł lekko palcem wskazującym kraniec swego nosa i z maksymalną dawką szczęścia w czaszce po raz setny, jak nie tysięczny, skonstatował, że magiczna operacja zrównania ze sobą dziurek od nosa, wyrównania przegrody, powiodła się i to ze stu procentowym sukcesem!

Ten Dzień wtargnął na stałe do umysłu Severusa i zasiadł na Tronie, stając się tym najważniejszym, królującym, panującym i przysłaniającym wszystkie inne.

– Wejdź, Severusie...

Tak mu rzekł wtedy Dumbledore. Dokładnie tak, ni krztyny inaczej!

Drżały jego ręce, gdy zagłębiał się w zaciemniony gabinet dyrektora.

– Dlaczego nie ma światła? Coś się stało?

Pytanie Severusa nie mogło brzmieć inaczej. Takim je pamiętał i na wieki takim pozostanie!

– Wybrałeś dobrze, mój drogi Severusie... Zostawię was samych, ale proszę, opuście mój gabinet w miarę sposobności co najrychlej, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Puścił mu wtedy oczko. Snape odebrał drgnięcie jego starczej powieki, jak podrygi zdychającej ostrygi... ale to co ujrzał w chwilę po tym zupełnie go oślepiło, odepchnęło do niego tak nieprzystojne porównania a'la frutti di mare.

Lilly wstała z krzesła dyrektora i wyciągnęła do niego ramiona.

_Lilly dyrektorem Hogwartu?!_

Boże... cóż za głupia pierwsza myśl w obliczu. Obliczu tego momentu, jej, ich momentu i jej oblicza. Jego oblicza też.

Potem chadzał po barach, pił, spijał się, tracił zmysły i na przemian od nich odchodził, jak najdalej zasnuwając się w odległych Lasach Zapomnienia swego umysłu. Nie chciał pamiętać dalszych wydarzeń, a one powracały jak natrętne chochliki, proszące o jałmużnę, wyzyskujące biednego, starego, dobrego profesora eliksirów, agenta o dwóch obliczach. Jej i jego obliczach.

Bowiem na Tronie zasiadały te wydarzenia, kumulując się w gromadę, jak zbitka syczących węży, wśród których błyszczało jeno kilka małych diamencików... to pierwszy wyciągnięcie ramion i ten uścisk, śmiech, obrót... te diamenty lśniały, lecz wnet...

Severus pociągnął z kielicha i przeciągle syknął. Goście zajmujący stolik przy nim, w kąciku, zmieniło swe miejsca... przyuważyli jego zwężające się źrenice, jak u gada szykującego się do ataku.

Nikt nie powiedział, że na tym Tronie, wszystko zasłaniającym, zasiadać musiał Król Czystości i Radości. Zły, humanoidalny gad o lichych ślepiach bił długim sztychem swego berła, wybijając toksyczny takt o podłoże czaszki swego królestwa.

– Lilly...? Coś... się stało?

Znów _coś się stało?_, znowuż zadał to pytanie, przeczucie od początku szeptało niemylnie. Zadał znów to pytanie, gdy wtedy w gabinecie ukochana odskoczyła od niego jak rażona piorunem.

– Jakiś...

Zaczęła.

– Jakiś oślizgły gad siedzi na twej głowie!

Nie powstrzymała się od podniesienia głosu. Chyba nikt by się nie umiał pohamować.

Ręka Severusa machinalnie lgnęła ku włosom.

Kiedy dłoń jego zacisnęła się na pozlepianym strąku włosia, na dywan dyrektora skapało kilka porządnych uncji tłuszczu.

Gdy przedłużający się plusk skończył się, Snape rozwarł ślepia.

– Nie mam gada na głowie.

Właśnie tak rzekł. Słowo w słowo.

– A co...

Zająknięcie... znów wkradły się między nich nieczyste węże!

Ale pojęła... Severus nawet nie musiał rozwierać warg, nawet nie zdążył!

Warknęła na niego. Bardzo niemiło.

– Umyłbyś czasem włosy, Smarkerus!

A teraz pił, pił i spijał się, spijał i chłonął alkohol na umór.

Rozstali się, a miejsce ich rozstania już wtedy, i takim już na zawsze pozostało, przykrywał mroczny cień kościstej dłoni zimnego, martwego trupka. Symbolizującego śmierć symboliczną, a niedosłowną, choć w swej mocy tak intensywną i dosadną, iż bliską serca stagnacji.

– Dlaczego, dlaczego...?

Chadzał, remedium szukając po barach.

Ale się zdziwił, gdy je tam odnalazł. Jakby błąkał się w labiryncie bez wyjścia i kręcił kółka w punkcie wyjścia, miast ruszyć z kopyta w poszukiwaniu nieistniejących solucji, tajemnych przejść.

– Proszę nie pić, Severusie... Proszę nie pić... – powtarzał Knot.

Ale Snape nie słuchał. Pił dalej.

Po kilku takich perswazyjnych namowach, Korneliusz postawił sprawę jasno.

– Uczniowie wyczuwają już zapach alkoholu na lekcji. Jako zacnego profesora, chciałbym zatrzymać na szlachetnym stanowisku niedocenianego przez większość uczniów przedmiotu – minister spojrzał ze współczuciem na skrytego w cieniu rozmówcę. – Bo nie ma machania różdżkami – dokończył mądrze Knot jak zawsze z odcieniem nosowości.

_O czym on mąci?_

Myśli Snape'a błąkały się, dopóki minister, iście po ministersku, nie postawił kawy na ławie.

– Severusie, nie pij więcej.

– Dlaczego? – mruknął i oczywiście napił się, połowicznie na pokaz.

– Zrozum... gdy pijesz, skóra na twej głowie poci się, organizm walczy z alkoholem, stara się go usunąć z ciebie, Severusie! Pogarszasz tylko sprawę...

– Nie może być gorzej... już przecież – sapnął profesor i nozdrza jego pozwoliły ulecieć zbędnemu powietrzu.

Minister podchwycił sapliwość sytuacyjną. Może troszkę po to, by zrównać się z rozmówcą, znaleźć nić porozumienia.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru minister ubrany był w gustowną szatę o licznych pofałdowań, różnymi spinkami nienaturalnie wytworzonymi. Szkarłat sukni bił w przekrwione i szkliste oczy Severusa. Płaszcz, zamocowany do reszty ubioru bogatymi klamrami na modłę rzymską, mknął wzdłuż przygrabionego lekko grzbietu Korneliusza.

Dostojnik ten właściwie nie postawił kawy na ławę.

– To jest szampon, Severusie... – spokojnie wyjaśnił, wskazując buteleczkę, którą wyciągnął zza nieprzebytych zakamarków płatów swego wyszukanego stroju i kładąc ją. – Stosuj go codziennie, innej rady nie ma. Myj nim włosy, Severusie. Myj swe włosy.

Oddalił się, stukając miarowo obcasami, które odbijały się licznymi echami w głowie Snape'a, a które sprawiły, iż na chwilę wężowa istota skuliła się na swym Tronie, zasłaniając berłem bezsilnie.

Jego ręka znów drżała, gdy paliczki powoli sunęły ku buteleczce. Po raz pierwszy nie od trunków mocnych, wyłączając pierwsze sekundy spotkania z Lilly.

Przybliżył głowę pod lampkę i zbliżył także doń buteleczkę. Litery rozmazywały się, oddalał i przybliżał, kręcił, prawie wkładając czubek tłustych włosów pod abażur emitującego światło obiektu. Kilka razy zresztą trącił tenże abażur, w istocie.

Gdy chwiejnym krokiem wymykał się z szynku, zaciskając w dłoni małą buteleczkę, ludzie ze wstrętem patrzyli na abażur, calutki pokryty tłuszczem. Tłuszczem od lat pokrywającym włosy Severusa Snape'a.

Puszczenie wody w wannie stanowiło krok pierwszy całej tej akcji, którą dokładnie zaplanował i rozpisał na kartce. Nie wiedział skąd, lecz intuicyjnie wiedział, jak zastosować tę używkę na głowie. Bodaj wyssał to z mlekiem matki, choć ta mu powtarzała: żadnych używek, Severus! Żadnych!

_To używka? Nie wiem, do licha! Pierwszy raz trzymam to diabelstwo w dłoni! A niechaj i piekło mnie pochłonie, spróbować tego muszę!_

Powstrzymał notoryczne już drżenie dłoni i z cichym pierdnięciem buteleczki pozwolił, by płyn zaległ na jego dłoni.

– Wybacz, mamo.

Wyszeptał, gdy wcierał rękoma wytwór ludzkich rąk.

Rozkoszował się chwilami, gdy czuł czuciem swych paliczków umierający tłuszcz i jego zwłoki spływające na kratkę wanny.

Nie ograniczał się do jednego mycia.

Szedł korytarzem i pachniał ananasem, arbuzem i papajami.

Ktoś capnął go za ramię!

– Horacy, co ty... tu robisz... tak późno?

– Mogę cię zapytać o to samo, jest już druga w nocy... I choć nie przechodziłeś obok mego gabinetu, już z daleka dobiegł mnie zapach kandyzowanych ananasów, a wiesz jak je lubię...

– Tak?

– O, tak! Widziałem cię zresztą o północy, dobre dwie godziny temu, gdy wchodziłeś do łaźni.. O! A co tam trzymasz? Ach wiedziałem, wiedziałem! Mówiłem! Kandyzowane ananasy! Masz gust do szamponu, Severusie! Gust jakich mało!

Slughorn oddalił się tanecznym krokiem. Jego sprężyste włosy nosiły na sobie również namiastkę ananasów. Inne zapachy, jeśli jakiekolwiek były, musiały się zatrzeć.

To była piękna, błoga noc, tak świeżo czarny profesor nigdy jeszcze nie spał.

Rano zaś szok i marazm...

Poduszka jak zawsze... cała otłuszczona!

Od dziś mył włosy dwa razy dziennie, lecz urzeczywistniał wcieranie szamponu jeno dwukrotnie. Ten proces pozwalał mu na zachowanie pełnej świeżości.

– Cześć Lilly – kiedyś zagaił.

Na imprezce, muza dawała po bębenkach, a on oparł się nonszalancko o blat baru.

Przetańczyli całą noc, a kandyzowane ananasy, arbuzy i papaje, nabrzmiałe i soczyste wirowały Lilly przed oczyma jeszcze długo, długo, długo. Oraz mocno i soczyście.

Nałóg jednak wrócił...

Z pełną mocą!

Wężowy Dostojnik wyprostował się na Tronie, znów przyjmując królewską, władczą postawę, zabijając swą kruchą, wiotką postawę, którą na jakiś czas przyjął.

Zaniedbał mycia włsów.

Severus odrzucił butelkę w kąt, a sięgał po inne, przesiadując znów w kątach szynkwasów.

Severus spojrzał w lustro.

Lilly już nie potrzebował. Pomacał swój nos, błyszczący w pełnej krasie na tafli kryształowego lustra.

Snape wygładził tunikę.

Nos prowadził go ku najlepszemu. Jego wielki kinol zawsze jaśniał na jego twarzy, jak gwiazda północna wskazująca kierunek. Nos władczy i wszechpotężny. Mógł go zawsze oglądać, wystarczyło małe, podręczne lusterko. Nosił je ze sobą zawsze. I nos także, zawsze. Nos. Zawsze Nos.

Nos symbolizujący władzę i potęgę i moc.

Władczy, potężny i żywy.

Nos prowadzący do zbawienia.


End file.
